pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1994Movies Style)
1994Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Joy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Gwen (Total Drama) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1994Movies Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1994Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:1994Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs